Analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) act as a bridge between analog and digital systems by translating analog signals representing physical quantities (e.g., light, sound, temperature or pressure) to digital signals that can easily be processed by computer or other digital circuitry. One example implementation of an ADC is a transistor-based flash-ADC that provides relatively fast conversion of the analog signal to the digital signal. However, conventional transistor-based flash-ADCs tend to consume relatively high amounts of power and require relatively large areas within integrated circuits.